Memories
by MsRween4
Summary: AH. BellaXEdward. One-shot. Give it a shot.


**My very first story about my latest obsession (Twilight.._duhh_..). I'm a newbie so don't be so harsh. Without further ado, read and review (means a lot to me).**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun sank until slanted bronze rays struck the forests. The birds began to sing a hymn of twilight. There was a lull in the noises of insects as the evening breeze played with the loose strands of my hair at my face. The sun stood, lonely and regal, shining the world until the moon took over at night. I was sitting at the pearly white beach, glittering like minute crystal, watching the waves dapple calmly. The palm trees were swaying gently as if they could understand my misery.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why_

I really missed _him_. I missed his crooked smile. I missed his messy, unusual bronze shade hair that he had. And his green eyes. _God_, his gorgeous, sparkling green eyes. I missed his touch, his kiss, his gaze...I touched the necklace he gave me right before he was gone. A tear slipped from my eye and make its way down to my cheek.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears  
_There, across the bay, were the rugged cliff that had a huge cavern where we both has spent endless hours together, doing everything we wanted just because that was our place. _Our special place_. This was the first time I'd ever stepped my foot near this place since he was... _gone_. It was too difficult, going at a place where there were too many memories of us, together. I closed my eyes and drifted back to the last time I saw him here.

Flashback:

"What are you thinking?"I asked him while trying to get myself comfortable in his arms.

"Nothing," he answered, his green eyes staring down at me. He smiled my favourite smile and kissed me. For a moment I thought I saw something flashed in his eyes. Was it pain? Or was it fear? Suddenly, I feel like something is wrong.

"Seriously, Ed. Something is wrong with you tonight. What is it?" I tried to get out from his arms. I wanted to get up and look at his face, his eyes when he speaks so that I'll know if he's lying or whatever. But he didn't let me.

"Bella, promise me something" he asked as I was struggling to get out from his grip.

"Stop doing that, will you. I just wanted to hold you and never let go," _That_ make me stop wriggling in his arms.

I tilted my head to look at him and whispered, "Then don't."

He sighed and smile to me. He just stared into my eyes and said, "Promise me that you'll never do anything stupid, okay?"

Okay, now I really freaking out. What the hell is wrong with him tonight? "What are you talking about? Why are you..."

He cut me off "Just promise me, please?" he looked me in the eyes and squeezed my hand a bit.

"Fine, anything to make you happy. Anyway, why did you ask me to promise you _that_? I mean, you're not going anywhere, are you?" I bit my lip taking a deep breath, waiting for his answer.

He shrugged, "No, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere far from you," I heaved sigh of relief and smiled at him. Then he kissed me, under the moonlight in the gentle summer night filled with millions of diamonds, sparkling in the night sky..

End of flashback.

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home_

Another tear escaped my eye as I opened my eyes. I shivered a little as the cool breeze caressed my face. I remembered how he and I used to walk along the stretch of beach in the evening with our hands intertwined together, throwing stranded starfishes back at the sea, collecting shells and watching each other the whole time. But that was a long time ago. Now, he's gone. Forever. Left me all by myself. The only thing that hangs me to my life now was _my_ promise to him._ If_ you can call my life a life. I could barely lived my days without him. It's torturing.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be hear  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Everything I saw reminded me of _him_. His scent, his smile, his laugh, his touch...everything reminds me of him. I looked down and saw myself in the clear water. I wondered how long will I able to keep my promise to him. I stared at my reflection and wished that someone or something can bring myself back on track, back living my normal life and forget all _this_ bitterness. I sat there for a long time and finally I decided I'll just have to face all our memories together so that I could forget about _him._ I closed my eyes. Trying to forget me is like trying to take out a part of me. I sighed. How can I ever do _that_?  
_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I'll love you  
Till the end of time  
_  
I stood up and decided to walk to the cliff. As I was walking, the cool water touched my feet. Above me, sea gulls cawed and flew there and here, creating quite a havoc. Shifting my eyes to the summit of the cliff, I still remember how we used to lying on the fragrant and sort grass. I climbed the cliff. From above, I saw the waves beating wildly at the magnificent cliff. Bubbles formed at the base of the cliff. I was so close at the edge of the cliff that a thought occurred to me. I looked down and closed my eyes. All his memories with me came flashing back at once at me. His face, his pale skin, his lips, every single memories of him came rushing to me until the last one, when I make my promise. That single memory triggered back my senses and I stepped back from the edge of the cliff. _I couldn't do this. I promised him._ I just sat there, curled myself into a ball and sobbed silently. I swear I felt as if _he' _s hugging me and comforting me. I shook my head and I held his necklace tightly. I love him with all my heart and I wouldn't trade all his memories for anything else in the world. I'll keep his memories in me forever and I hope that it could help me moving on with my life. _I love you, Edward Cullen. I promise, I'll always will._

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be hear  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_All of my memories..._

_

* * *

**So what do you think? Review people!!**  
_


End file.
